


The Ladies in Red and Black

by snarkasaurus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fellatio, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gloves, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Incest, Light Bondage, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism, crossgenerational incest, dildo, mafia!au, mechanical masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are lady hitmen for a very powerful Godfather, Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Someone on Tumblr mentioned that when they read the scene with Legolas that it came off wrong to them. It was intended as dubcon (hence the tag) but the anon felt it was more non-con. So, yeaaaah. I'm adding a note in case it triggers/unsettles anyone else? Please read the notes at the end for the full explanation of that scene (I guess?).

Kili ignored the knock at the door, too interested in what she was doing to her sister, how Fili tasted as Kili licked inside her, her thumb flicking against Fili’s clit. Fili was gasping loudly, her back arching as she came with a shout. Kili reached up and stroked her stomach gently as she licked and sucked at what Fili had to give her.

The knock sounded again and Kili looked up, licking her lips. Fili swatted weakly at her and Kili grinned, giving Fili’s stomach a quick kiss and sliding off the bed. She pulled on a pair of underwear, the lace marking it as Fili’s, but she didn’t care as she yanked the door open.

“Dwalin,” Kili said, her hands going to her hips.

“Fuck, girl, you couldn’t have put a bra on?” Dwalin asked, averting his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

“We were busy,” Kili said.

“Still busy,” Fili called from the bed. She had rolled over onto her stomach and flicked the remote control on, sending the little egg inside Kili at the highest vibration possible.

Kili squealed and wound up leaning against Dwalin as her legs wobbled. She moaned, the fabric of his shirt teasing her nipples. 

Fili snickered. “Gee, Dwalin, wanna join in?” 

“Nope,” Dwalin carefully grabbed Kili by the shoulders and steered her toward the bed, pushing her down next to her sister. Kili immediately squirmed out of the panties and buried her fingers between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit. “Dammit, Kili. When you’re done, Bilbo wants you.”

Fili hummed, distracted by watching Kili. “Yeah, okay.” She nudged Kili’s legs open farther and buried her face where Kili’s hand was, sucking hard on her sister’s clit. 

Kili fell back on the bed and spread her legs as wide as she could for Fili. She reached up to pinch and roll her nipples as the little vibe and her sister’s mouth send her into her second orgasm of the day. She licked her lips, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Neither of them noticed Dwalin leaving after adjusting himself, nor the way he closed the door a little too loudly.

“Do we want to keep Bilbo waiting?” Fili asked, looking up at Kili as she grabbed the remote and turned it off.

Kili smiled, reaching down and pulling Fili up to cover her body. “You know keeping him waiting is a very, very bad idea,” she said. She bit her lip, head pressed against Fili’s neck as her older sister reached in and pulled the little vibe out of her. “Oh god, Fi. You’re making me wanna go again.”

“He’s probably got people for us to kill,” Fili said. “That’s almost an acceptable reason for interrupting us.”

Kili purred. “Ooooh, you’re right.” She licked her sister’s neck. “Promise me you’ll fuck me with that new dildo we got, the big, thick one? And I’ll let you go.”

Fili gave Kili a filthy, filthy smile. “Until you’re screaming and beyond,” she promised, and rolled off her sister, going in search of clothing appropriate of meeting with the head of their Family. 

:::*:::

Fili smothered a laugh. Bilbo was perched in Thorin’s lap, currently being thoroughly kissed. It was hilarious, only because Fili knew just how damned powerful Bilbo was, and how much his much...bigger uncle was devoted to him. And then they were like this. 

“You called for us, Mr. Baggins?” Kili said, hooking her chin over Fili’s shoulder and looping her arm around her sister’s waist. 

“Hmmm?” Bilbo asked, still being thoroughly kissed. Eventually, they parted, and Bilbo looked toward the door with a lazy, sated look. “Oh. Girls!” 

Fili carefully kept herself from snorting with laughter. “Hello, sir. You sent for us?” 

“Yes, we need you to make a point to Thranduil,” Bilbo said as he leaned against Thorin, forcibly ignoring him as Thorin slid a hand under Bilbo’s shirt. “He’s getting pushy about a deal we did, claiming it was on his turf and that he deserves a cut.”

“That sounds less like killing,” Kili said unhappily.

“More like possible blackmail?” Fili said. “That could be fun too, Ki.”

“Blackmail could have waited,” Kili said, trying very hard not to whine.

“Stop bitching and get to it,” Thorin said, a hand on Bilbo’s pudgy stomach.

Bilbo was smiling, “Did Dwalin interrupt something?”

Kili sighed and leaned over, adjusting her stocking. “All right, so we need to get Thranduil to back off one way or another, right?”

Bilbo nodded, his smile widening. “Any way you ladies see fit.”

Fili had tilted her head to the side, admiring her sister’s rear in it’s tight pencil skirt. “I have a few ideas,” she said. “Ki, c’mon, let’s get going.”

Kili let Fili snag her wrist and be pulled out the door. “Fi,” she protested on their way out. “What was that about?”

“You want to argue with Bilbo? Did you forget who he is?” Fili asked, hands on her hips.

Kili rolled her eyes and pressed close, tapping Fili’s nose with a perfectly manicured finger. “Never. But he could have given us something better. Blackmail and dealing with Thranduil? That’s something Nori or Ori can deal with. Ori would probably be better, just batting those pretty eyes at him and speaking all soft. Thranduil would just melt for her.”

Fili caught the finger between her teeth and sucked for a moment. Letting go, she said, "I would like to believe that he knows how to use our talents properly. If he wants us to be the ones blackmailing, there's a reason for it."

Kili pouted, but she had to admit her sister was right. "Okay, _fine_ ," she grumbled. She walked two more steps, and then halted. "Fi...Thranduil has a son, right?"

"Yeah. His name is...Legolas or something. Why?"

Kili grinned. It was sharp and deadly, and usually made anyone who knew her very nervous. "I think I might now how to handle this little problem."

:::

It hadn’t taken much to carry out their plan, the two sisters dressing in clothes to accentuate their best features. Fili was all curves and blonde hair, shorter than her sister, but her shorter stature did nothing but showcase the swell of her chest and the pleasing shape of her hips and ass. Kili, on the other hand, was taller and slimmer, still possessing enough curve to be appealing but no where near the bounty of her sister. While Fili’s hair held gentle and bouncy waves and curls, Kili’s was straight and long and hung in a layered mess around her face and down her back.

Both were attractive on their own and utterly devastating together. Legolas hadn’t had a chance when he’d found himself the focus of the two sisters. They’d been whisked up to his hotel room, laughing and drinking champagne from the bottle as they all rolled in the sheets. It had taken some creativity but Fili had gotten Legolas tied to one of the chairs as Kili rode him in distraction.

Once he’d been restrained Kili had pulled away from him and vanished into the bathroom while Fili went over to her bag and pulled out the polaroid camera. Legolas looked bewildered, his cock still hard and leaking against his stomach.

“You know, you’re not a bad guy,” Fili said as she took a picture of him. “You just have a bad family. It’s really not your fault at all.”

“What’s going on?” Legolas demanded.

Fili look another picture, leaning forward so the flash went off in his face. “Your father pissed off the wrong people,” she said.

While Legolas spluttered in denial Kili came out of the bathroom. She looked unhappy as she adjusted her lingerie and pressed up against Fili. “Next time you get to let them plow you,” Kili said with a sigh.

“Dream on,” Fili said, leaning back against her sister and taking more pictures of Legolas. The polaroids fell to the floor as Fili kept taking more and more. “I’d rather cut them off then allow them inside me. You’re the one who doesn’t mind a good cock every now and then.”

Kili wrinkled her nose. “So mean to me, Fi,” she said.

Fili turned her head and kissed Kili’s cheek. “Help me with the pictures and we’ll go home. We’ll play with the new toy and I’ll leave you a shaking, wet mess, all right?”

Kili groaned quietly, and sighed. "Promises, promises." She wandered over to Legolas and started fondling him, letting Fili take pictures of her hands sliding over Legolas' chest, his thighs, stroking his cock. Everything they could think of, they did. 

Legolas was whimpering, pleading with them to let him go, please, he would pay them, make it up to them, just don't do this, please don't do this. Kili actually felt sorry for him, and gave him a hand job. She whispered in his ear, telling him that he was a good boy, and he should really think about doing something else with his life, because one day, they might be back, doing more than taking some dirty pictures. 

He spilled over her fingers, crying while he did, and Fili finished her roll of film with a smirk. She gathered up the pictures, tucking them into an envelope. She picked up the box of tissues and carried it over to Kili, kissing Legolas' cheek while her sister cleaned up. "You really should think about what my sister said," she told him, and headed for her clothes. 

Legolas stared at them when they finished, Kili carefully pinning Fili's hair back in place. "You gonna leave me here?" He asked sullenly. 

Kili smirked at him. "Of course," she said, and sailed out the door. 

Fili stopped long enough to tug the trailing string of one of her knots, giving him just enough slack to start working himself free. "I'm sure you'll get out. Eventually."

Kili was waiting for Fili by the elevator, her phone out as she texted Bilbo to let him know the job was done and they would make copies of the photos before sending them to Thranduil. She turned and smiled at Fili, leaning down to kiss her as they waited for the lift.

"Copies and then home?" Fili asked.

Kili gave Fili an exaggerated pout. "You need to make today up to me," she said. "I feel horrible."

"You looked gorgeous," Fili said, a hand running through what it could of Kili's carefully styled hair. "And just think about how traumatized he's going to be.'

"Would have been more so if we'd fucked him with a strap on," Kili said thoughtfully.

"Next time," Fili said with a smile as they got on the elevator. "Right now I think we should get lunch because I'm not going to let you out of the bedroom anytime soon."

"Oh," Kili said, tugging at Fili's purse and tugging out the envelope. "We need to keep some of these."

"We do?" Fili asked.

"Gimli," Kili said with a smile as she looked at Fili. "He has such a crush on Legolas. We should show him that he's really not missing much."

"You are vicious!" Fili said with delight. "Copies, multiple copies, lunch, and then I will take you home." She smirked at Kili. "And then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you fuck me, too."

Kili grinned, all filth and promise. "Let me? Oh, I'm sure I'll fuck you, but you won't be 'letting' me do anything. I'll take it."

Fili just smirked. 

:::

"This is because of what I said before, isn't it?" Kili asked as she tested the handcuffs her sister had slapped on her once they'd fallen on the bed together.

"Among other things," Fili said with a smile. She reached over and grabbed the glass of lemonade she had brought in from the kitchen, taking a sip and sucking an ice cube into her mouth. She set the glass down and took the ice from her mouth and ran it up along Kili's stomach. She listened as Kili squealed under her and smiled, bringing the ice cube up to circle her sister's nipple.

Kili yelped again, but it was quickly followed by a moan. That ice was cold and it hurt a bit, but the good kind of hurt. And then Fili’s hot mouth was covering the cold and oh god. She could feel how wet she was, starting to drip. It kind of tickled. “Don’t tease,” she whined. “Just fuck me!” 

FIli chuckled, and bit the nipple she was suckling. She dragged it back, stretching it a little, before letting it go. “Oh, but the best part is the build up,” she said, tracing a finger over her sister’s skin. “The teasing and the whining and the wanting. I mean, I’ll put the vibe in my cunt and put on the strap on, and fuck you until we’re both screaming, and it will be amazing, but the best part? Oh, the best part, is making you quiver before I ever fuck you.” She bent back down and sucked the nipple into her mouth again. 

Kili arched into Fili, moaning and tugging her wrists against the handcuffs. She tried to spread her legs and pull Fili between them so she could rub against her sister's thigh but Fili reached down and smacked the side of Kili's ass.

Fili gave the nipple in her mouth a sharp nip and let go. She grinned up at Kili and flipped her over, angling Kili onto her knees and kneeling behind her. Kili looked over her shoulder and Fili smirked as she landed three sharp smacks against her sister's ass. Kili gasped, staring at Fili.

"What're you doing?" Kili asked.

Fili leaned over her and kissed her shoulder, reaching down and squeezing one of Kili's dangling breasts. "You need to be punished," she said with a smile. "I could get out the paddle, get this ass of yours cherry red." She reached behind Kili, cupping her hand around her cunt from between her sister's legs. "You're so wet, Ki."

Kili tried to rock against Fili’s hand, but Fili pulled away. “Please, do whatever you want,” she whined. “Just...I need it. I need you, I need you to take care of me.” 

“Shhhhh,” soothed Fili. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.” She slapped Kili’s ass again, and decided that the paddle wasn’t what she wanted. She spanked her sister again, and again, slowly turning KIli’s skin pink. Kili moved with the blows, moaning and whimpering while she did. Fili watched with delight. She could see how wet Kili was, and dragged her fingers through it before spanking again.

Fili stopped after a moment, admiring the way Kili's skin looked, and leaned down to kiss the abused flesh. She sat back against the pillows next to Kili and spread her legs, smiling up at Kili as she tipped her head back and began slowly thrusting her fingers inside herself.

"Love spanking you," Fili said, licking her lips as her fingers moved lazily. "You look so gorgeous and get me so wet. I just want to bury my face between your legs and drink you dry but you need more than my tongue and fingers, don't you?"

Kili strained against the handcuffs, trying to get enough slack to kiss Fili.

"You want to play with that new cock, don't you?" Fili asked, moving her fingers faster, her thumb pressing against her clit. She watched Kili closely. "Want me to fuck you with it."

"Fi," Kili moaned. "Please."

Fili slipped her fingers out of her snatch and held them out to Kili, moaning as her sister sucked on them, tongue working furiously against Fili's slick skin.

“You’re such a slut,” Fili said affectionately. 

Kili glared at her. “Only for you, and also, I hate that word, you know that.” 

Fili felt a little guilty. She did know. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, and leaned in to kiss Kili. “I shouldn’t have used it.” She kissed Kili again, and slid off the bed, going after the toys she’d talked about earlier.

Kili grit her teeth and looked at her bound wrists. Handcuffs, standard issue. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her hands and squirmed until she got free. She scraped her hands badly enough that her thumbs were bleeding but she didn’t exactly care at the moment. She slid off the bed and grabbed her silk robe, pulling it on and leaving Fili’s room.

She stalked down the hall to her own room and slammed the door shut and threw the lock. She got rid of her robe and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on and climbing in to sit in the tub as the water pounded down on her. Dammit, why did Fili have to go and ruin everything?

:::

Fili had known not to try and stop Kili when she got free of the cuffs, though she wished Kili hadn't hurt herself to do so. She would have let Kili out. She slowly pulled on sweats and a baggy tee shirt, going to the bathroom to grab a ponytail holder. She stared at the mirror while she scraped her hair into a messy knot, and tried not to cry. 

She had forgotten that Kili hated the word slut in the heat of the moment, but she hasn't expected the reaction she got. Fili stated another reflection. Why had Kili left? All Kili had ever said was that she hated the word. At no point had she said why or suggested that there was more to it. 

Fili felt like she should have known. There were certain things they avoided because Kili or Fili didn't like them. Every time they did things like they had done today with Legolas--something that was fortunately fairly rare, but was still common enough that Fili knew she'd be fucking Kili stupid after they for home before they ever left--Kili would be volatile for a few days. Never once had she connected that behavior with the hatred for the word "slut". 

She sighed and left the bathroom, headed for the kitchen and the freezer. She needed ice cream. A big, overfull dish, drowning in butterscotch and whipped cream. And a glass of wine. Maybe the whole bottle.

She’d just pulled out the half-gallon of mint cookie crunch and was getting her sundae ready when Bofur walked in. Fili ignored him, getting down a big bowl and the ice cream scoop and dumping half the carton into the bowl. Bofur stood by the fridge, drinking from a can of soda, watching as she then grabbed the bottles of butterscotch and fudge and the tub of cool whip, making the bowl of ice cream into something extreme.

“Fighting with Kili?” Bofur asked, getting out of her way as she grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the bowl.

“What gave you that idea?” Fili asked, turning and looking at the bottles of wine they had. She needed something alcoholic but something that would also cut the taste of the dairy.

Bofur smiled calmly and picked a bottle of Black Muscat out of the cooler and handed it to her. “You two were fine earlier and now you’re here and she’s been in the shower for almost thirty minutes now.”

Fili looked at him and huffed, taking the wine over to the island table and cracking the screw top open as she sat. She dug into her melting ice cream and ate it, trying not to focus on why she was here alone instead of in bed with her sister. “What do you know about it?” she asked.

“It’s my job to know,” Bofur said.

“No, Nori’s job is to know everything,” Fili said. She picked up the bottle and drank from it, setting it back down and looking at Bofur unhappily.

Bofur sat down across from her and looked back. “So what did you say?” 

Fili flinched. “I used a word I know she doesn’t like. I didn’t think about it, or expect her to react as...” she groped for the right word, poking at her sundae. “Violently implies she was physical, but all she did was hurt her thumbs getting out of the cuffs.” 

Bofur snorted. “Of course you two use cuffs. Did you use the word on purpose?” 

“What, you mean, like. To hurt her? Of course not.” Fili looked up at him, a little offended that he’d ask. 

“Then she’ll forgive you,” he told her.

"That's..." Fili grabbed the wine and took a gulp. "That's not what I'm upset about. We always get over these things. That's how we are."

"Then what's the problem?" Bofur asked, playing with his soda can.

"It's because of that bastard," Fili said angrily. "He's dead and gone but he's still got my sister all tied up in knots. I hate it! I hate him!"

Bofur watched her warily as she stabbed the shit out of the mound of whipped cream and ice cream that was left. “Does she know how he died?”

Fili shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know. I never said anything. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t.” 

"Do you think you should tell her?” Bofur wasn’t sure, but at the same time, maybe it would get them talking, so they could work this out.” 

Fili got up and scraped her bowl into the sink, turning on the water. “Thanks, Bofur,” she said, instead of answering the question. Because no, she didn’t think she should tell her sister that she’d killed the abusive ex, no matter how much an asshole he was. 

:::

Kili climbed out of the shower and grabbed her towel, sitting down on the toilet and letting her hair drip water down her back and chest. Her skin hurt, not just from the pounding pressure of the water but from having scrubbed it until she had begun to feel clean. She knew it was stupid, that she was clean, that all those issues were in her head and weren’t worth her time, but sometimes she just got stuck.

She really hated the word slut.

David used to call her that all the time. He used it as justification for a lot of the crap he pulled too, things she let him get away with because giving in was easier than fighting sometimes. Especially when he was in one of his moods.

Kili looked down at her towel covered lap and picked at a loose thread. This was nonsense. She knew better. She was stronger than this. David was dead and gone, however and whoever she didn’t care about (too much), and there was no point in dwelling on the past. She got up and went into her room, pulling on a pair of cotton boyshorts and a blue babydoll t-shirt that was too small to wear outside but perfect to sleep in. She wrapped her hair in the towel and grabbed a bottle of nail polish.

She poked her head out of her room, checking the hall, before walking the short distance to Fili’s room. She took a deep breath and knocked, hoping her sister was still in there.

Fili answered the door after a long moment, peering out through the crack. “...oh. I...didn’t expect to see you again tonight,” she mumbled, standing back and letting Kili in the room. 

Kili came in, fiddling with the bottle. "Okay, I completely over reacted and I wanted to apologize. You didn't know and it's not your fault I freaked." She couldn't look at Fili while she said any of this, looking up at the ceiling a little. She didn't want to see the hurt or the anger.

Had she looked, though, she wouldn’t have seen either. Fili was sad, of course; she’d hurt the one person that mattered the most to her in the world. She was mostly just confused. “The apology isn’t necessary,” she said quietly.

“No, it is,” Kili said. She sat down on the bed, nail polish set aside as she untwisted the towel and started fluffing her hair dry. “Or, well, not the apology but maybe an explanation?”

“That would be nice,” Fili said as she tugged on her sweatpants. She stayed standing, watching Kili and the way her sister was twitching slightly.

“He was an asshat, you know that,” Kili said, talking fast, still focused on drying her hair with the towel. “He would call me a slut sometimes, for this reason or that, and it just. Yeah. It got to me. It gets to me. I hate the word and I hate being called it and I hate other people being called it because no one deserves that. Like, ever. I know you didn’t mean it. And I know I kind of went round the bend.”

Fili moved to sit on the bed, too, leaning against the headboard as she curled her feet up under her. “I know you don’t like the word. We’ve talked about that often enough, but I didn’t realize _why_ you didn’t like it, or how strongly you felt about it. I’ll try harder, and remember not to use it.” She hesitated. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that you really wanted what I was doing to you.” 

Kili gave her a considering look. “So you were saying that I’m easy?” she asked calmly. 

Fili blinked. “Well, no. I mean. You like sex, but you don’t hop into bed with everyone.” 

“That I’m a prostitute?” Kili kept working her hair while she watched her sister. 

“No!” Fili grimaced. “As hot as that role play might be for us, I know that you wouldn’t. That you wouldn’t do that. Not that it’s a bad life choice,” she added hastily, “just that it’s not the one for you.” 

“Okay, then you were saying that--” 

Fili cut her off with a wave of her hand. “I get it now. That word has a lot of bad connotations, no matter how it’s meant, even if you didn’t have a history with it.” 

Kili dropped the towel on the floor, and crossed her legs while she turned to face her sister. “I know that when you’re not working, you tend to shut your brain off and let your mouth run before your brain considers what’s coming out, but you hurt people that way. You hurt me. I hurt you back though, more extremely than you deserved, because I had never told you. So. I’m sorry.”

Fili rubbed at her eyes. “I told you, I don’t need an apology.”

Kili crawled over and kissed Fili. “But I am sorry. You didn’t deserve me freaking out on you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” She ran her fingers through Fili’s hair, giving her a tiny smile. “I hate that I hurt you.”

Fili pressed her head into Kili’s hand. “You more scared me than hurt me,” she admitted, her voice quiet. 

Kili made a softly distressed sound in her throat, and cupped Fili’s face with her other hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Fili sighed and squirmed down on the bed, pulling Kili down with her, and snuggling into her sister. “We’ve both been through a lot in our lives, and I think that we’re going to have to learn how to be more honest with each other.”

“Honest? Okay,” she said. “You’re perfect. And I love you. And you’re wonderful for putting up with all my shit.”

Fili poked Kili in the side. “Shut up.”

Kili tipped her head and kissed Fili’s cheek. “I have nail polish? We can be insanely girly and watch some stupid rom com.”

Fili wrapped her arms more firmly around Kili and held her close. “I love you too, Ki.”


	2. Thorin's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets a reward for a job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn, y'all. Pure. Porn. 
> 
> added tags for this chapter:  
> voyeurism ×gloves ×mechanical masturbation ×Cunnilingus ×fellatio ×incest ×crossgenerational incest ×uncle/niece incest ×sibling incest ×Threesome - F/F/M ×Foursome - F/F/M/M ×dildo ×shibari

Kili glanced over at the chair their uncle was sitting in and crawled over to Fili, making sure they were positioned decently enough that Thorin could see, and sat in her sister’s lap. Fili grinned, leaning back just a little, bracing herself backward on her arms. Kili grinned, leaning in with her hands on Fili’s breasts, kneading them teasingly through the lace while her vinyl-clad thumbs rubbed against Fili’s nipples. Kili smiled, kissing Fili before leaning back and tossing her head, hair flying behind her.

“They’re gorgeous together, aren’t they?” Bilbo asked, draped over the back of Thorin’s chair. 

Thorin cleared his throat. “Very.”

“Kili, start taking that chemise off Fili,” Bilbo said. “As smashing as she looks in red lace, I think Thorin--and you--would like to see her in all her splendid glory.”

Kili grinned and kneeled up, tugging at the stretchy red lace and rolling it slowly up Fili’s body. She stroked her fingers up Fili’s sides as she did so, caressing soft skin. She kept her thighs open for balance, and she saw Fili’s eyes flicker down. She smirked. “Wait for the words,” she whispered softly, and pulled the chemise over Fili’s head, tossing it to the side. 

“Good,” Bilbo purred. “Pick a spot you want to mark, Kili, and give her a dark red bruise.” 

Kili squirmed a little in excitement, and dragged her fingers down Fili’s body until she reached the join of hip and thigh. “Here,” she said, and pushed at Fili until she leaned back. Kili bent over and latched on to the spot, sucking and biting a mark onto Fili’s skin. 

“Thorin, what do you want to see?” Bilbo asked, stroking Thorin’s hair. 

“I want to see Fili’s hands on Kili,” Thorin managed, slouching down a little in his chair. He spread his legs to relieve the pressure on his groin. He didn’t touch, though, and Bilbo rewarded him with more pets. 

“Fili, fingers. Stroke her cunt.”

Kili straddled Fili’s hips, raised up on her knees, and smirked down at her sister. Fili licked her lips and reached down, rubbing her fingers along the crotch of Kili’s patent leather g-string. Fili stared up at Kili as the material gave slightly and Fili’s fingers slipped through, barely skimming through Kili’s wet curls.

“Open crotch?” Fili asked.

“Couldn’t resist,” Kili said.

“Do you want me to leave the panties on?” Fili asked, turning her head to look at Bilbo. She was slowly working her fingers along Kili’s outer lips, not applying too much pressure, smiling at the warm dampness she could feel starting to build.

Bilbo kissed Thorin’s cheek. “On or off?” he asked.

“Leave them on for now,” Thorin said.

Fili nodded and pressed just the littlest more, fingers moving between Kili’s lips and slipping slickly against her skin. “You smell fantastic,” she murmured soft enough for just Kili to hear. “Want to taste you.”

“May I talk?” Kili asked Bilbo and Thorin. She wasn’t speaking in general terms; she was asking if she could let loose the stream of dirty talk that was building. 

Bilbo raised his eyebrow. “Thorin, do you want to hear your niece’s filthy mouth?” 

Thorin whimpered. “Yes. Fuck yes, Kili, talk about what you want. I want to hear it.” 

Kili grinned. “You want to taste me, Fee?” she asked. “You want to cover my pussy with your mouth, work your tongue deep inside of me, and suck out my juices. Drag your tongue up to my clit, flick over it over and over. You want to fuck me with your fingers until you have me screaming with pleasure, your teeth holding my clit in place while your tongue abuses it.” 

Fili took a deep breath and pushed her fingers up to rub against Kili’s clit. “You’re damned straight I want to do that, to have you sit on my face and grab your ass, holding you still while I eat you out. You know I love making you come with just my tongue. But that’s not what’s going to happen tonight. You don’t get to tell me what you want tonight. We’re the present, remember?”

Kili bit her lip, her hips moving slightly as Fili’s fingers worked her open and teased her clit.

“Stop,” Bilbo said. “Let’s show Thorin what you’re doing.”

Fili looked up at Kili and they moved, Kili turning to face Thorin on her knees as Fili got behind her. They leaned together as Fili nudged the bits of leather apart and did her best to show Thorin exactly what she was doing to Kili.

Thorin’s eyes locked on Fili’s fingers, slowly stroking over Kili’s clit. His breath was coming a little harsher now, his slacks tight at the crotch. 

Bilbo smirked. “Thorin, you are a nasty, dirty, filthy man,” he cooed, leaning over and sliding his hand down Thorin’s chest to palm over his erection. “You’re watching your nieces play with each other, one fingering the other so that she gets all wet and turned on. And what makes it even nastier is that you’d touch if you could, wouldn’t you?” He grinned at the girls as Thorin moaned. 

Fili grinned back, and tugged Kili back to lean against her chest, coaxing her thighs wider open. She slowly slid her middle finger into Kili’s hole, and fucked her with it. She kept the strokes slow and steady, making Kili growl and drop her head back onto Fili’s shoulder. 

“Oh, look at how pretty they are,” Bilbo murmured in Thorin’s ear. “I know you’d touch them. You can’t hide it from me. If you could, you’d crawl over there and bury your face in Kili’s pussy and eat her until she came, screaming, all over your face. And then you’d fuck her. You nasty, nasty man, you’d fuck your niece until she was begging for mercy, while her sister rode your fingers. And then you’d trade them off, wouldn’t you? You’d let Fili ride your face, since she wouldn’t ever take a cock, not one made of flesh and blood, while Kili rode your cock. Isn’t that what you’d do, if they’d let you, if I’d let you?” 

Thorin rolled his hips up into Bilbo’s hand, like he couldn’t help it. “Yes. I would.” 

Fili pushed a second finger into Kili, teasing her, fingers rubbing a circular pattern just inside her sister. Kili was moaning softly, chest heaving as Fili worked her slowly. The control Kili gave to her was invigorating, almost as much as seeing their stern uncle come undone by Bilbo’s words and Fili’s actions.

“Kili, sweetie, would you like to help me with Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

Kili raised her head, licking her lips, and nodded. Fili pulled her fingers out and let Kili go as she sucked her fingers clean. Her sister sent her a hungry look as she got off the bed and walked over to Bilbo on shaky legs. She leaned down to kiss Bilbo and helped him undress Thorin. Fili laid down on her front, feet in the air as she tried not to rub her chest against the bedding. Thorin let himself be stripped and pressed back into the chair, Kili on his lap while Bilbo fetched something.

Kili leaned into Thorin, kissing his cheek and letting her chest press against his. Thorin had a hand on Kili’s ass to help balance her and they watched as Bilbo came back in with one of those self-masturbation machines. Kili grinned, reaching down and tweaking Thorin’s cock with her glove-clad thumb, before going back to the bed and laying next to Fili.

“Prepare your sister,” Bilbo said, looking over at her. “Shibari. Spread legs. Everything else is up to you.” He smiled at them, and went back to stroking Thorin’s cock, slow and teasing, before he slid it into the sheath of the machine. 

Kili gave Fili a positively wicked smile, and slid off the bed again. This time, she went over to the dresser, and pulled out a coil of silk rope, and a couple of other things she though Bilbo might want to have on hand. Carrying them back to the bed, she crawled over Fili, and leaned down to kiss her slow and dirty. 

Fili gave in completely, letting Kili dominate her and push her onto her back on the bed. She loved it when they did this, loving the feel of the rope holding her firm. She let Kili push her heel up toward her ass, bending her leg completely. She sighed softly when Kili left her mouth to focus on tying her up. The ropes slid slowly around her legs, smoothed into place by living hands that felt alien, covered in vinyl as they were. 

Bilbo kissed Thorin deeply, and then let him go, taking a step back and letting Thorin see what was going on. Kili already had half of Fili’s leg tied, the center row of knots centered over the press of calf to thigh. “Look at her,” he said approvingly. “Look at how wet Fili is from this. Gorgeous.” He picked up the control for the device on Thorin’s cock, and turned it on the lowest setting.

Thorin moaned, long and low, his eyes locked on the girls. When Kili finished one leg and looped the rope under Fili’s ass to the other leg, using the tug at her knee to pull Fili’s thighs open wide, his eyes widened, and he thrust up into the toy. He couldn’t even look away when he heard Bilbo chuckle. 

“You are so easy, my love,” Bilbo said with a smirk. “You may belong to me, and only me, but show you a pretty pussy, wet with desire, and you’re desperate. Make it a pussy belonging to your niece, and you’re even worse. You’re a sick man, Thorin. What do you want to see next?”

“Eat her,” Thorin growled. “Kili, eat your sister, and let me see you finger yourself. Or use a toy on yourself. I want to see your mouth on Fili while you get yourself off.” He swallowed hard. “Show me your pussy, Kili, please?” 

“Oh, he even said please, Kili,” Bilbo said, and kicked the machine one notch higher. “Shall we give him what he wants? Shall we let him watch you devour your sister’s come, torture her clit, while you fuck yourself with a toy?” 

Kili finished tying Fili and got to her feet. “That’s up to you,” she said. She came over to Bilbo and Thorin again and raised her leg, bracing her foot clad in a black stiletto between Thorin’s legs as the machine pumped him. She leaned over, her breasts almost spilling out of her black leather shelf bra, as she unsnapped her garters and hooked her thumbs in the waist of her g-string and pulled it down her thighs. She leaned forward, balancing on the back of the chair with her tits in Thorin’s face as she managed to get her panties off. 

Thorin started to lean forward before leaning back and swallowing thickly, eyes falling between Kili’s legs. Kili smiled, her g-string in one hand, her other reaching down to spread her lips, showing Thorin how incredibly wet she was.

“You want to taste her, don’t you?” Bilbo asked Thorin as they watched. “Bury your face in her cunt right now and suck her clean, licking her from end to end?”

Kili laughed as Thorin groaned and pressed the wet open crotch of her panties to Thorin’s face, letting him breathe her in and lick whatever he could get from there before dropping them and going back to the bed to kiss Fili.

“What do you want to see, Fi?” she asked, pushing Fili’s hair back from her face. “What do you want to have inside me?”

Fili moaned softly. “The white one?” she asked, referring to a pearly white, long, medium thickness dildo that they both loved. It fucked them deep, but wasn’t so thick that it hurt. “Bilbo, may she use it on me when she’s done?”

Bilbo purred at the though, scraping his fingernails over Thorin’s nipples. “She may,” he said, “If that’s what Thorin wants to see.” 

Thorin moaned. 

Kili grinned and picked it up, working herself into position between Fili’s thighs. She reached between her own legs, spread wide, ass in the air, facing Thorin, and slowly worked the dildo into her dripping wet pussy while she pressed her face against Fili and sucked hard on her clit. 

Fili squealed at the sudden intense pressure, and fisted her hands in the bed sheets. She instinctively tried to close her thighs, but Kili had her knotted so that the rope joint went from one knee, under her body, to the other leg, so she could only move an inch. She was spread wide, heels to her ass, helpless against her sister’s sudden and viciously pleasuring attack. 

Thorin watched, wide-eyed. His eyes flicked between Kili’s pussy, hand busily fucking the white dildo in and out of her dripping hole, and Fili’s where Kili’s tonge flashed, dipping in and fucking her sister, out again to tease her clit, around and around to the point of making FIli babble. 

He gasped when BIlbo turned up the sleeve around his cock, and leaned around to kiss Thorin deeply. “I’m going to help them,” Bilbo told him. “And you’re going to watch and not touch anything, like a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Thorin nodded, swallowing against his dry throat. “Yes, oh god, Bilbo, yes,” he moaned. 

Bilbo grinned sharply, and stalked toward the bed. He stopped inches from Kili’s ass, reaching out to gently nudge one of her feet. “May I?” he asked. He always asked. He would do a lot of things to and with these women, from demanding they kill for him to requesting they put on a show for his beloved as a reward for a job very, very well done, but he would never touch either of them in an intimate way without their permission. He respected them too much for that.

Kili nodded her head, and let go of the dildo. She tilted her ass back, offering her pussy to Bilbo. Bilbo took ahold of the end of the dildo and slowly started to fuck Kili with it. He went slow, easy and steady, to prolong the build up, but by the time Kili had Fili babbling and bucking her hips as she came, he was fucking Kili fairly steadily with the toy. His other hand was rubbing his cock slowly through his pants, and he looked over at Thorin.

Thorin was flushed, from his cheeks down his chest, his cock thick and purple whenever enough of it was visible through the undulating sheath’s movement. His hands gripped tightly at the arms of his chair, and he was obviously fighting against coming without permission. Bilbo smirked. 

“Thorin, do you want to come?” he asked. At Thorin’s frantic nod, he looked at the girls. “What do you think, ladies? Should we let him have his first orgasm?” He ignored Thorin’s desperate, frantic moan, knowing it was a combination of dread and excitement. 

Kili hummed, which made Fili yelp. “If you...if you think he...deserves it,” she panted out, while Kili nibbled at her clit. “Oh my fucking god.” 

Bilbo laughed and reached for the remote, flicking the toy to the highest setting. “Come, Thorin. Come now.” 

Thorin could do no less than obey, coming into the device with a desperate, needy moan. His eyes were still locked on his nieces, and Bilbo grinned even wider. 

“Which one are you fucking in your mind, Thorin?” he asked, while he kept the intensity up on the sheath for a moment longer. “Which of your nieces are you fucking while you come?”

“Fili,” was the desperate answer, and Bilbo immediately turned off the machine. No need to overstimulate and ruin the rest of the night. “I’m fucking Fili. I want that hot little cunt, oh god, I want it so badly.”

“You’ll never have it,” Bilbo pointed out, fucking Kili extra hard. She squealed and rocked back into the thrusts, body betraying her orgasm though she never stopped pleasuring her sister. “Kili....maybe. If you’re very, very good, and you show her how much you love her and worship her...maybe she’d let you fuck her. You’ll never fuck Fili, though. Only Kili fucks Fili.”

“I know,” Thorin moaned, wretched and desperate. “I know, and that’s why I want it. The forbidden...my niece...the denied...her rules... Fili, I want to fuck you, I want you to take my cock until you come, use me like you would a toy. That’s all I want.” 

“Never,” Fili moaned, cresting again under Kili’s unrelenting, loving and cruel onslaught. “You will never fuck me, Uncle. Only Kili and her fingers and her tongue---oh god, Ki!--and our toys.” 

Thorin moaned in desperation, but Bilbo could hear the delight in it. This was a game. It was a game they all played. The answers may change in content and form, but it was always the same. Thorin wanted the forbidden: to fuck his nieces, especially Fili. He knew he would ever be denied it, and that’s why he knew it was safe to want. 

Bilbo slid the toy out of Kili at long last, and handed it to her. “Fuck her with it now, and tell me what you want, Kili. What is it that you want? Your uncle needs time to recover.” 

Kili took it and licked her lips. “Can I have your cock, Bilbo? It’s been so long since you’ve fucked me.”

Bilbo leaned over and kissed Kili. “Whatever you want, my dear. Play with your sister while I get undressed.”

Kili smiled and wiggled her vinyl-clad fingers at Fili. “You like it when I wear gloves, don’t you?” she asked.

“You know I do,” Fili said, shifting her hips as much as she could as she was tied. 

Kili raised herself up on her knees over Fili and pushed two of her fingers inside herself, letting her sister see as she slowly fucked herself with her fingers. She was already so wet that her fingers made a rude noise as they sank inside her. She watched as Fili’s eyes widened and grinned as she pulled her fingers out and pressed them to Fili’s lips.

“Suck them,” Kili said. Fili opened her mouth and licked at Kili’s fingers, sucking her gloved fingers clean. Kili smiled and pulled them out of Fili’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her. Smiling against Fili’s lips she pushed two of her fingers inside her sister. Fili groaned against her lips and pushed down on her fingers, whining as Kili pulled back and continued to finger fuck Fili.

“I have to say, my dear,” Bilbo said as he joined them on the bed, “that that is a very luscious scene. Very picturesque.”

Thorin cleared his throat. “Very,” he said.

Bilbo got on the bed behind Kili and ran his hands down her sides. “Do you want me to wear a condom, Kili?”

Kili turned her head and kissed him. “Just fuck me,” she said.

Bilbo nodded and watched as Kili took the dildo and slowly pushed it into Fili. Bilbo had his hands on her hips and guided his cock into her. Kili leaned forward over Fili, a hand by her shoulder, as Bilbo pushed his cock fully into Kili. Fili leaned up, kissing Kili as her sister groaned, eyes fluttering at the feel. Bilbo had a large, thick cock for such a small, diminutive man, and it always caught Kili by pleasant surprise when he mounted her.

Thorin made a strangled sound that had Bilbo looking at him with a smile as he slowly worked them all into a rhythm. “You liking what you see?” he asked Thorin, settling into long, slow strokes. “You like watching me fuck your niece, while she fucks her sister?”

Fili moaned at that, and squirmed against the dildo as best she could. She wanted to feel it, really be fucked. “Kili,” she moaned. “Kee, please...” 

Kili arched her back, pressing back against Bilbo, and moved her arm so that it was braced against her thigh. Now, every thrust from Bilbo would rock the toy in Fili, and fuck her sister the same tempo and speed she was getting fucked. “More,” she asked for. “Please, more.” 

Bilbo grinned sharply and gave it to her, watching Thorin’s face. “You want to be where I am, and it’s killing you that I get this. I get this sweet woman taking me, allowing me to fuck her, accepting me into her body and giving us both such pleasure. You want this honor. You want to fuck your niece, Thorin, think of how absolutely filthy that is.” 

Thorin groaned again. “May I touch myself?” he asked. 

“What do you think, ladies?” Bilbo asked. “Shall we let him?” 

“Make him wait,” Kili said as she leaned down, kissing Fili hungrily. She was desperate for more, for everything, and she wanted it immediately. She didn’t want Thorin to come, not yet, she wanted him to watch as they all fell apart before he was allowed to take pleasure in himself.

Bilbo chuckled softly and continued thrusting, a hand curving around Kili’s chest to knead her breast as they moved. Kili groaned hungrily into Fili’s mouth and straightened, leaning back against Bilbo, giving him more room to knead and toy with her breasts as he fucked her. Bilbo had both breasts in his hands as he trailed kisses along her throat.

“Sorry, Thorin,” Bilbo said. “You must wait.”

Thorin groaned and gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

Bilbo scraped his teeth along Kili’s ear and dropped one hand to rub furiously at Kili’s clit.

Kili moaned, the stimulation pushing her closer to the edge. She’d already had several little orgasms from being fucked--sometimes, she loved her body--but she knew just how big of one she could get from Bilbo fucking her, his fingers teasing her, her own fingers and mouth on her sister. And now, Thorin’s eyes were on her... She fucked herself on Bilbo’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Fili whined in her throat. “Bilbo, make her come, please?” she asked. “She’s so close. She needs it.” 

Bilbo raised his eyebrow at her. “And what will you give me if I make her come?” he asked. This, too, was one of their games, and he knew that asking her was safe enough. 

“My mouth,” Fili said promptly. “Coated in Kili, you can fuck my mouth until you’re ready to come.” She glanced at Thorin. “If that’s what Uncle wants.” 

Thorin grit his teeth. “I do want that, but I don’t want him to come with you. I want him to come down my throat.” His voice was even deeper and raspier than usual, and he was staring at the place where Bilbo’s cock kept disappearing into Kili’s cunt.

Bilbo chuckled, kissing Kili's cheek and removing his fingers from her clit. Kili wailed softly, arching down hard onto Bilbo cock and trying so hard to get those sensations back.

"No, please," she gasped. "I need!"

Bilbo noticed Thorin moving out of the corner of his eye and nuzzled Kili's neck before pulling out of her. Kili slumped down against Fili, moaning and panting, looking over at bilbo with murder in her eyes until she noticed Thorin. Her uncle grabbed her and turned her so they were pressed chest to chest as he kissed her hungrily. Kili leaned into him, gasping against his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside her, rubbing and thrusting shallowly.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, voice stern. Thorin broke the kiss with Kili, his fingers still moving inside her. “I thought you said you wanted me in your mouth.”

Thorin smiled, stilling and removing his hand from Kili, ignoring her snarl and moved, lying on his back and pulling Kili into his lap. She leaned down over him, biting his lip and tugging, as she reached down and gripped him before sliding down onto his cock. Thorin groaned as thrust up into her, hands on her hips, as Bilbo straddled him and slowly fed him his cock. 

“Fili, my dear,” Bilbo said as Thorin sucked on him. “Would you allow me to use my mouth on you?”

Fili groaned softly and nodded. She squirmed into she was in position, her legs on either side of Thorin. She could see everything from here, Bilbo's ass working as he slowly fucked Thorin's mouth, Kili riding Thorin's cock, and now Bilbo's mouth covering her pussy. She nearly screamed at the intensity of his assault. Bilbo didn't believe in giving head in half measures, and every movement, suckle, and flick of his tongue was done at full throttle. His intent was to make her come as many times as possible, and he was already sending her to rocketing toward her next peak. 

Kili watched, fucking Thorin hard. She slammed herself down with every stroke, craving the dull thudding ache of Thorin's cock against her cervix. She had a brief thought that if anyone ever knew she fucked her sister and her uncle, her life might as well be over, but then Thorin changed the angle of his hips and now he was running right against her g-spot with every roll of his hips and she lost the thought in her desperate need to come. 

Fili watched through half-lidded eyes as Kili rode Thorin hard and came with a loud scream. She reached down, her fingers sliding through Bilbo’s curly hair, and arching up against his mouth. She could hear Thorin’s mouth on Bilbo’s cock now that Kili had stopped making noise, could hear the tiny grunts of pleasure he was making.

Kili was still moving, her moves languid and unhurried now that she had come. She was urging Thorin to, clenching her muscles around him when she could control them, and leaning down to scratch and pinch at Thorin’s nipples and chest, urging him to come as well.

“Come for us, Thorin,” Bilbo said, pulling away from Fili’s cunt long enough to speak. “Come inside Kili if that’s what she wants you to do. Kili? What do you want, my dear?” Question asked for the man who couldn’t speak, gagged like he was on his husband’s cock, Bilbo buried his face back between Fili’s thighs. 

“No,” Kili said, rolling her hips. “He doesn’t get to come inside of me.” She grinned at Thorin’s whine. “Not this time.” 

Fili was so close, so very, very close. “Bilbo, please,” she whimpered. “Almost there, please, I need...I need to come, oh god, please,” she begged, rolling her hips up in desperation. 

Bilbo focused on her, sucking and licking and teasing FIli’s clit with his teeth. He wanted her to come, wanted to hear her loving every moment of what he was doing to her. He was getting close himself, the way Thorin’s mouth wrapped around him and sucked and swallowed. It all felt so good.

Bilbo could feel the way Fili was starting to clench, and pushed two fingers inside her with his tongue, pushing his fingers apart and holding her open as he worked her. 

Fili couldn’t hold it back anymore, and came with a scream. Her head fell back as she came, the pleasures Bilbo was forcing her to accept all twisting together low in her belly, and exploding with the best of sensations. Her fingers gripped his hair tight as she rode his face, panting with pleasure. 

Kili rolled her hips one last time, and then forced herself to get up. She squirmed backwards until she could get her hand on Thorin’s cock, and started stroking him hard and fast. “Come for us, Uncle,” she murmured, bracing her other hand against the bed. “Come, Thorin.” 

Thorin groaned in his throat, knowing it was vibrating against BIlbo’s cock, and let go. He grabbed Bilbo’s ass and urged him as deep as he could go while he came all over Kili’s fingers, his own belly, and even a few drops on Kili’s breasts, he came so hard. He wanted his husband to come down his throat, and he wanted it now. 

Bilbo groaned, thrusting and gasping, his face against Fili’s thigh. He gave a tiny shout against her skin when Thorin cupped his balls, toying with them, and Bilbo gasped as he came. He panted as Thorin licked him and sucked until he was soft and let the other roll away. Thorin scooted up to the bed and cuddled them all as close together as he could.

Kili squirmed her way next to Fili, kissing her and nuzzling her in contentment. Fili kissed her and they relaxed between Bilbo and Thorin.

Bilbo watched Thorin as he gently stroked Kili’s hip. Thorin’s eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly, cheek pressed against Fili’s hair. He looked content and happy. that made Bilbo happy. The one thing he would always strive to do was make his Thorin happy.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Legolas willingly goes up to the room with Fili and Kili and willingly has sex with Kili. He only unwillingly has the pictures taken of him. He is not protesting the sex so much as the situation he's in and the fact they now have dirty pictures on him. Yeah, maybe he's protesting the handjob during the pictures but that's the dubcon tag, not non-con.
> 
> The off-stage non-con is in reference to Kili's sleazy ex. Forced sex in a relationship is still non-consensual sex.


End file.
